The present invention relates generally to devices used to generate aromatic gases or smokes which add to or enhance the flavor of food, provide an aromatic scent in the ambient environment, or provide a visually pleasing coloration to flames. More particularly, the present invention provides an easy-to-use and reusable device that imparts gaseous flavoring, such as the traditional "smoke" flavoring, to foods that are prepared in cooking devices such as charcoal and gas barbecue grills, conventional ovens, and the like. Additionally, the present invention provides a device which may be used to emit a pleasing aromatic scent into the air or to provide coloration to flames, such as in a fireplace.
Several cumbersome and complicated techniques and devices for generating an aromatic flavoring gas are presently in existence, including those that require loose flavoring chips or particles, flavoring liquids, additional energy sources for combustion of the flavoring medium, bulky equipment that consumes considerable space in the cooking chamber, and units that must be disposed of when the flavoring medium is consumed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,163, Haskins teaches a smoking unit limited to use in gas grills and of such size and configuration that it renders unusable a considerable portion of the cooking space within the gas grill. Haskins' device also operates with inconvenient loose wood chips and flavoring liquids as the necessary flavoring mediums. This unit is laborious to operate and economically inefficient to obtain the desired results when compared with the present invention.
Gaines in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,525, Huckabee in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,023 teach smoke producing devices for use in barbecue grills or the like. These devices use loose smoke producing mediums, such as wood chips, that are encased in non-reusable perforated covers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,506, Ducate teaches a tray for flavoring food with burning woodchips that is limited to use in barbecue grills and that is of such size and configuration that it renders unusable a considerable portion of the cooking space within the barbecue grill. This device also operates with inconvenient loose wood chips or particles, and is cumbersome to operate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,489, Robbins teaches an adaptable food smoker attachment that is attachable to the underside of certain cooking grills. This device requires the use of hardwood flakes or fine particles as the flavoring medium, and an additional energy source to cause the smoldering of the flavoring medium. This device is cumbersome to use and economically inefficient to obtain the desired results when compared with the present invention.